Naruto le chevalier solitaire
by xenders
Summary: Un naruto orphelin qui est adopté par la famille Sitri et qui deviens le chevalier de Sona mais qu'il n'en fait qu'a sa tete et n'oublions pas son sacred gear des yeux légendaire venez suivre l'histoire du légendaire chevalier solitaire aux yeux vermeille


Stade de l'AS Roma

-Il reste à peine 8 minutes à jouez dans cette derniere journée du championat d'Italie, et le score est toujours de 0 à 0. Changement pour Rome, voyons qui le coach va choisir pour son dernier changement ! Pincée moi je rêve! C'EST LA PÉPITE, QUE DIT JE, LE MÉTÉORE JAPONAIS, LE DEMON DES DÉFENSES...

NARUTO SITRI! Je vous rappelle, madames et monsieurs que c'est le plus jeune joueur de la ligue italienne de cette année, à seulement 17 ans il est déjà très remarqué dans le football mondial, voyons si il peut ramener le titre à Rome pour sont dernier match sous les couleurs romaine !

Au même moment dans le stade

-SITRI SITRI SITRI Des supporters en délire scande le nom du jeune joueur japonais

"Alors sa y est tu rentre bientôt, 2 ans d'entraînement naru kun~ je veux voir quel homme tu es maintenant." Voila ce que penser une jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent. Avant de ce re concentrer sur le match et plus particulièrement ne pas lâcher le jeune homme blond des yeux.

Sur le terrain

"Alors ça y est ? C'est mon dernier match avant mon retour au Japon, et puis surtout aux enfer. Je me demande si tout le monde va bien la bas ? Bah, je devrais pas m'en faire après tout Fia-chan veille sur eux. On vera bien en y retournant"

Voila ce que penser notre jeune héros Naruto un jeune homme de 180cm musclé, spécialement sculpté pour la vitesse. Blond aux yeux bleu il étais l'un des jeunes diable les plus prometteur des enfers avant sont départ. Mais alors pourquoi ce retrouver t'il sur un terrain de foot en plein milieu d'un endroit contrôlait par l'église me dirais vous est bien c'est très simple car monsieur c'est trouvé une passion pour ce sport et vu qu'il est un foutu génie et bien il c'est retrouver à jouez pour L'AS Roma. Alors on va plus tot voir pourquoi ce jeune chevalier est aussi loin de sa famille.

FLASHBACK

Naruto, alors âgée de 15 ans marcher dans les couloirs du manoir Sitri, ou plus précisément ce rendait dans la salle de séjour, la ou toute la famille était en ce moment même, arrivée la bas il vis toute les personnes présente. Il y avait bien entendu le lord et la lady sitri, mais aussi Sona son roi et Tsubaki sa reine. Et plus problématique pour c'est projet de voyage ça plus grande sœur serafall, la femme la plus forte des enfers avec son controle de la glace et aussi celle avec le titre de léviathan un des quatre satan.

Mais, à ça grande surprise. Il n'était pas seul dans la pièce il y avait toute la famille gremory. Avec le lord et la lady gremory qui discuté avec c'est parents adoptifs, Rias gremory leurs fille et héritière, sa reine, Akeno Himejima et ça tour, Koneko Tojou il était toute en train de discuté avec Sona et Tsubaki mais le plus dur pour lui étais de voir le plus vieux fils de la famille gremory sirzechs lucifer le plus fort des quatre satan, ce batard chanceux comme l'appeller Naruto pourquoi ? Tout simplement à cause de ça reine la magnifique Grayfia Lucifuge depuis qu'il avait poser son regard plus jeune sur elle, il en était fou amoureux bien que selon la croyance populaire, elle était la femme de sirzechs il n'en était rien. Elle était juste sa reine et ça femme de chambre chose qui d'apres lui devait bientot changer.

Sentant un regard sur elle, Grayfia ce retourna pour voir qui la fixé. Et quand elle vis Naruto sont visage c'est étirer tout seul pour lui donnée un petit sourire qui compte tenu de sont statue de reine des glace n'etait pas si mal, apres tout au fils des années à le côtoyer, à ce faire dragué par lui la reine des glaces à belle et bien fini par fondre. Mais si vous lui demandé elle démentirez avec force, apres tout elle avait beaucoup d'ennemis et elle ne voudrais pas le mettre en danger voila pourquoi les deux cache leur relation ils savent les sentiments de l'un envers l'autre. Personne d'autre ne le sait en tout cas d'après eux, pas d'après leurs proches qui pour eux trouve ça flagrant. tout le monde trouve ça drole la façon d'ont ils pensent etres les seul à le savoir.

-Yo ! Salua Naruto Avec un signe de mains désinvolte

-Ah Naruto te voila enfin alors comment c'est passer ton entraînement ? Questionna le lord sitri. Et dit bonjour à nos invités quand même ! Termina t'il Avec un petit sourire à la façon d'on sont fils était si désinvolte et un peu trop posé pour son propre bien.

Avant que Naruto n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit il était pris dans un câlin à brisé les os venu de nul part

-NARU TAN ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'es pas vu tu évite ta nee-chan cherie~ ? Il va falloir que je te punisse pour ça~ ! Cria serafall

-Nee-sama je pense que naruto étouffe surtout. la réponse de Sona à eu pour effet sur Serafall de lâcher Naruto de son câlin à brisé les os mais malheureusement pour Sona Serafall la prise à elle dans son câlin brisé os.

-Bonjour Lord et Lady gremory

-Bonjour à ton Naruto répondirent ensemble le lord et la lady

-Yo Rias, Akeno-chan, Neko-chan

-Bonjour Naruto.

oui la relation entre Naruto et Rias n'etait pas si bonne que ça. Naruto trouve que Rias est trop manipulatice et pas assez franche avec son peerage quand il s'agit de jouez son avenir avec sont mariage. Et meme sans ça, pour lui elle avait gagner c'est piece grace a sont frere. Il en etait sur elle pourrait laisser mourir quelqu'un pour le faire revivre pour elle en suite. "Tout ça a cause de ce foutu mariage quel gachi." Pensa Naruto

-Ufufu bonjour à toi aussi Naruto-sama~ taquina Akeno Avec un soupir aux taquinerie d'Akeno. Il se détourna pour capter le regard de grayfia.

-Salut Fia-chan lui dit t'il en lui donnant un petit sourire et un rapide clin d'oeil.

-Bonjour à vous Naruto sama lui dit t'elle dans une petite courbette. Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas il connaissait sa grayfia il savait que quand elle travaillait elle était toujours trop professionnelle. Surtout pour un mec comme lui, il ne meriter pas le sufixe "Sama" mais a chaque fois qu'il lui à dit ça c'est mal fini pour lui alors il à juste laisser tomber.

-Bien maintenant peut t'on me dire ce qu'il ce passe..

mais avant de pouvoir continué il c'est fait couper par un cri de Sirzechs

-Chibi-chan c'est pas gentil de ne pas me dire bonjour pleurnicha le satan avec un nuage de pluie sur la tete..

-Ah batard chanceux tu était la je ne t'avais pas vu dit Naruto avec un petit sourir. Alors pourquoi êtes vous tous ici ?

Alors que Sirzechs était partie ce morfondre Grayfia c'est avancé et lui a répondu:

-Si nous somme ici aujourd'hui Naruto-sama c'est pour que le clan Sitri supervise la rencontre entre la famille Gremory et la famille Phénex.

-Ah encore ce vieux contrat de mariage et bien une belle erreur d'après moi lord gremory mais bon tous le monde fait des erreurs après tout..

en attendant ça Rias releva la tete et lui souri alors que le lord gremory à paru au moins un peu gêner.

-Naruto excuse toi de suite tu n'a pas à parler comme ça au lord Gremory ça ne te regarde pas! Et voila c'est reparti pour un tour sona qu'il le gronde parce que il n'est pas poli et lui qui fait semblant de l'écouter c'est toujours pareil..

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Sona ça ne me gêne pas j'assume ce que j'ai fait et je connais le personnage et puis c'est rafechissant qu'il y est des jeunes demon assez courageux pour nous defié rajouta le lord gremory dans un sourire alors que ça femme le regarder avec un regard reprobateur.

-Bien Naruto pourquoi est tu ici apres tout les reunions de famille n'a jamais etais ton fort questionna ça mere la lady Sitri.

-Ah oui j'étais venu dire à So tan que je pars m'entraîner et voyager un peu partout dans le monde. Allez salut! termina t'il comment si de rien était.

Tout le monde est rester sur le cul a cause d'une annonce comme ça. Tout le monde sauf 3 personnes la première Sona fixé sont frere sans rien dire comme si elle savait que ce jour arriverais apres tout elle connait sont desire de faire c'est preuve contre d'autre personne forte.

Par contre pour les deux autres c'était une autres paires de manche

NARU TAN/NARUTO

la température de la pièce à baisser de quelque degrés à cause de deux femmes Grayfia et Serafall n'était clairement pas pour son idée et lui faisait bien comprendre. Apres tout pour serafall elle etais hyper protectrice de son Naru-tan et sa Sona-tan. Alors que pour Grayfia il s'embler clair que laisser la personne chere à sont coeur loin d'elle quand on connaissait le personage etais loin d'etre evidant. Avant que tout dégénère Sona a pris la parole en criant

-2 ANS PAS UN JOURS DE PLUS choquant une nouvelle fois nombre de personne dans la salle.

-Mais Sona-sama vous ne pouvez pas le laisser partir seul..

-C'est assez Grayfia parla pour la première fois sirzechs il a pris ça décision, tu savait que ça ariverait tot ou tard apres tout et puis sont roi lui a accordé plus personne ne peut dire quoi que ce soit à ça! La voix de Sirzechs a claqué comme une sentence grace à ça tout le monde à repris plus ou moins contenance.

Pendant ce temps la Sona c'était avancer vers sont chevalier et piece la plus forte mais surtout frère.

-alors ça y est nii-chan tu part comme tu la toujours voulu je te laisse 2 ans. Dans 2 ans tu a intérêt à me rejoindre à kuoh et à avoir fait des progrès.

-Bien Sona Sama. Dit Naruto après avoir mis un genou à terre chose qui, n'était jamais arrivée et choqua pariculierment Sona ainsi que le reste de la salle moins Grayfia qui avait un petit sourire. Il ce détourna pour partir préparer ses affaires.

FIN FLASHBACK

Retour au match

-Il ne reste que 3 minutes dans le temps réglementaire et la balle arrive dans les pieds du météore japonais Naruto sitri! Sitri qui part seul du milieu de terrain dribble 2 non 3 joueurs à lui seul pour ce retrouver devant le goal adverse il frappe... ET IL MARQUE ROME EST CHAMPION D'ITALIE GRACE À SON JEUNE PRODIGE JAPONAIS NARUTO SITRI !

Plus tard à l'aéroport

-Ah enfin je rentre chez moi. attend moi So-Tan, Fia-chan j'arrive !

Pendant ce temps au enfer

-Grayfia pourquoi ce sourire idiot depuis que tu est revenu de ta mystérieuse escapade ? Cela pourrait t'il à voir avec un certain demon aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux blond ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Sirzechs-sama je ne sourie pas declara Grayfia de sont ton froid habituel. Maintenant taisez-vous si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse accélérer votre travail dit elle avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

-Tu es un demon fia chan. Grosse erreur de ça part pour le surnom. Aie aie aie lache mon oreille s'il te plaît je n'est rien fait de mal c'est juste un surnom.

-Seul lui peut m'appeler comme ça Sirzechs-sama alors ne recommencer pas dit Grayfia de son ton monotone habituel mais ou l'on comprenez très bien la menace sous j'axante, ce qui donna un petit sourire à sirzechs.

"C'est toi le batard chanceux chibi chan" pensa sirzechs.


End file.
